The present invention relates to a game apparatus which is operated by motions of a game player opposing to a display screen.
Recently, game apparatuses which permit game players to operate the game apparatuses for producing games, or to dance or make other motions have become burstingly popular. Such game apparatuses having various ideas have appeared.
However, such conventional game apparatuses must be operated by game players pressing the operation buttons with hands, stamping the operation mats, etc., i.e., by direct operations, such as pressing operations, etc. made onto the operation device.